


Coup d'éclat

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek était à ce point concentré sur l'édifice qu'il était en train de bâtir qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup d'éclat

**Author's Note:**

> Écrite en 2010 pour l'Atelier de la [Lanterne fringante](http://lanterne.forumactif.com/atelier-d-ecriture-f18/).

Radek plaça avec délicatesse le cristal suivant sur sa pyramide. L'agencement des circuits était d'une telle complexité qu'un demi-centimètre de décalage avec l'emplacement prévu pour un cristal et tout son labeur serait sans résultat. Il vérifia rapidement ses schémas sur son ordinateur avant de prendre un nouveau circuit atlante qui s'emboîta à son tour dans les autres cristaux.

Le scientifique était à ce point concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Le voyant occupé, Ronon se contenta de s'appuyer contre une table adjacente et de regarder son amant s’affairer. Il adorait voir Radek travailler, c'était un de ces moments que le Satédien savourait. Il pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner dans la tête du Tchèque, comme dans les dessins animés que John le faisait regarder. Ronon secoua légèrement la tête à cette pensée, un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri aux lèvres.

Radek posa le dernier cristal au sommet de l'édifice, et la pyramide se mit à luire d'une douce lumière bleue. Le Tchèque leva le poing en signe de victoire tout en s'exclamant de joie dans sa langue maternelle.

"Je le savais!" poursuivit-il. "Rodney, tu me dois une semaine de direction de l'équipe scientifique!

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste?" demanda Ronon de sa voix grave, faisant sursauter l'autre homme qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence.

"Ronon!" s'exclama-t-il avant de sauter sur l'homme et de déposer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. Le Satédien posa possessivement les mains sur les hanches fines du scientifique et l'attira à lui pour un baiser plus digne de ce nom. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il fallut quelques instants à Radek pour qu'il reprenne son souffle avant de répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

"C'est une source d'énergie auto-générée," expliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement suffisant. "La lumière que tu vois n'est alimentée que par le circuit de cristaux, elle n'utilise aucune ressource, ne produit aucun déchet et surtout, tant que le circuit est intact, ne s'éteindra jamais. Normalement, elle doit aussi produire une petite quantité d'énergie thermique qu'on devrait pouvoir facilement recycler en électricité. En nombre suffisant, ces petits chefs-d'œuvre devraient pouvoir alimenter la Cité en énergie à eux seuls!"

Le sourire triomphal du scientifique était si tentant que Ronon ne put y résister. En murmurant un admiratif "félicitations", il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amant, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Radek répondit avec encore plus de fougue que la fois précédente, entraînant l'autre homme avec lui. Son dos heurta une table avec violence et il entendit un immense éclat: la pyramide de cristaux venait de tomber de la table et de s'écraser au sol. Sur le moment, le scientifique n'en avait cure; maintenant qu'il savait que ça marchait, il pouvait très bien en reconstruire une autre plus tard. Ronon le souleva et le posa sur la table, le dévorant des yeux avec une telle passion que Radek oublia complètement que Rodney devait le rejoindre au laboratoire d'ici peu, et céda aux caresses expertes de son amant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, John rencontra au détour d'un couloir un Rodney McKay complètement choqué et pris sur lui de s'occuper de son coéquipier préféré.


End file.
